Takeya Mizugaki vs. Cole Escovedo
The first round began. Escovedo landed an inside kick, Mizugaki repleid to the outside. Mizugaki landed a nice left hook and blocked a body kick. Four thirty-five. Mizugaki landed a left hook-right hand combo. They clinched, Cole kneed the face. Mizugaki worked dirty boxing. Cole kneed the body and they broke with four fifteen. Cole landed a body kick eating a counter right uppercut. Four minutes. Cole stepped in landing a jab. Mizugaki landed an inside kick. Cole replied. Three thirty-five. Mizugaki landed a pair of left hooks to the clinch. Three fifteen. Mizugaki landed a shoulder strike. The crowd was ALREADY restless. Wow dude. Three minutes. Mizugaki kneed the body and landed a right hand inside. Two thirty-five. Mizugaki got a trip to half-guard. Cole regained guard, tripped Mizugaki on the way up to the clinch, they were both up, Cole kneed the body. Two fifteen. Cole landed a right elbow. He pulled guard and worked a standing triangle. Mizugaki defended standing and slammed Cole. Two minutes. Mizugaki had Cole's head against the cagepost. Mizugaki stood and let him up. One thirty-five. "HEAD KICK!" Mizugaki landed an inside kick. One fifteen as Mizugaki landed a big right to the clinch. Cole kneed the body and landed a jumping one and another knee to the body, left uppercut to the body. One minute with another knee and another, Mizugaki replied, Cole landed another. Mizugaki landed a big right elbow, Cole replied. mizugaki kneed the body. A left elbow and another and a left uppercut. Cole landed a right elbow and a blocked high kick on the break. Thirty. Cole landed a right and a left hook and missed a high kick. Mizugaki landed a right hand. Cole landed a hard body kick. Fifteen. Mizugaki landed a left hook and a left hook to the body and that one hurt. Another. They clinched. That body shot hurt. Cole kneed the body there, the first round ended. Close but 10-9 Mizugaki. Mizugaki's corner wanted 'more pressure.' The second round began. Mizugaki landed an inside kick, caught the reply for a single. Kicked the leg standing over Cole. Cole kicked the leg from the bottom and stood. Four thirty-five. "Breathe." Four fifteen. Mizugaki landed an inside kick. Four minutes as Mizugaki grazed with a counter right. He landed an inside kick. Cole landed a body kick. Mizugaki landed another body shot. Three thirty-five. Mizugaki landed a right to the body. Three fifteen as Cole landed an inside kick. Mizugaki ate a flush high kick to the ear. Three minutes. Mizugaki blocked another high kick. Mizugaki landed a left hook to the body. Cole missed a high kick. Two thirty-five. Mizugaki landed a right hand and a right uppercut and a beautiful left hook to end the fine combo. Two fifteen. Mizugaki landed a left hook to the body and a right hand upstairs with two minutes. Mizugaki dropped Cole backwards with a left hook and stood over him. He let him up. One thirty-five. Cole landed a left hook and another and a right uppercut and a hook and a right hook, they clinched. One fifteen. Mizugaki landed another short left, Cole kneed the body there. Mizugaki landed a right hand and a right elbow, broke with a left hook. One minute. Mizugaki landed a big right hurting Cole. Left hook, dropped him with a right. Cole stood as Mizugaki flurried. Thirty-five as Mizugaki kneed the face, he dropped Cole unconscious with a right and the ref stopped it. Mizugaki's lower lip was bleeding. He spat out his mouthpiece and punched the mat repeatedly. Great finish. The crowd roared.